


Day Three

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt</b>: Two strangers (Chris and Darren, obviously) get trapped on a ski lift together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Three

Appearances can be deceiving, Chris realizes. 

The hottie with the curls camped out in the hotel lobby last night had _appeared_ to be someone that Chris might enjoy getting to know. He had _appeared_ to have a charming, easygoing attitude that Chris so aspires to. Chris is only slightly ashamed to say he made his best friend spend the better part of the night in the lobby just so he could eye-fuck said crooning hottie. He may or may not have gone to bed clutching to daydreams of their first date and what color outfit they'd bring their firstborn home in. 

Now all he's daydreaming about is wrapping his fingers around hottie's neck and throttling him. Not killing him, just maybe squeezing until hottie 

_shuts_

_the_

_fuck_

_up_. 

"Can you stop?" Chris finally bursts out with, exasperation dripping from his tone. 

Hottie blinks at him, eyes wide and surprised. "What?" 

"Singing. You have not stopped singing for the seventeen minutes that we've been stuck on here." Chris gestures around, like maybe Darren might have missed that their current elevation or the way the bucket seats in front and behind them are all just as stationary as they are. 

"Oh, dude, is it bothering you? Sorry, man! You just had to say so." Hottie gives him a disarming smile. "I'm Darren, by the way. Sorry, that was rude as fuck of me, I should have introduced myself." 

"It's fine," Chris says, dismissing the remark. "We were both on our phones." 

"Yeah, I had to let my friends know about..." Darren gestures like Chris had moments before. "They all beat me there. I overslept. What about you?" 

Chris points ahead of them. "My best friend. She's riding with her, uh, newfound friend." 

Darren snickers. "Oh yeah. Lots of new friendships being found here." 

"I noticed." Chris says, voice dry. 

Darren looks over at him in a way that makes Chris's skin prickle a little. He knows that look, he thinks, but he doesn't entirely trust it. "What about you?" 

There's a smooth dip to Darren's voice. 

Yep.

Chris is totally being hit on. 

He'd be flattered, except that now Darren is tapping his foot up and down and it's very fucking distraction. Chris tries to tune it out. He really does enjoy being hit on, especially by attractive men he's interested in. 

That leg thing, though. 

It's just... really annoying. 

And then it stops. 

"Uh, I didn't mean-" Darren sounds confused, and Chris realizes he never answered. 

"Oh, no, sorry!" His eyes fly up to meet Darren's. "No, the answer is no, I haven't met any... new friends here yet." 

Darren grins, cheered back up immediately. "Are you looking to?" 

"Um, maybe, what's on- what's on the table-" The leg starts up again. On instinct, Chris reaches out and slaps a hand onto Darren's knee, squeezing. 

Darren's grin goes huge. "Well, I mean, I'm not opposed to that." 

Chris realizes then that his leg grab might have been slightly misinterpreted. 

On the other hand... 

He leaves it there. 

"Would your friends mind if you skipped out on skiing?" Chris asks, a little hopeful. He's not actually a fan of skiing himself, but when his friend realized he'd be left on his own she'd insisted he join. She's great at ignoring his protests like that. 

"Nope." Darren leans in a little closer to Chris, reaching down and resting his hand on top of Chris's. "I think the hotel is still doing brunch?" 

"Sounds like a nice start..." Chris leans in too, smiling. 

"So now we just... wait until this thing is moving again," Darren says, laughing. 

Chris smiles back. "Yeah, I guess so." 

"Well..." Darren's voice goes husky and he tilts his head toward Chris. "We could always find out something to pass the time." 

And then he's kissing a stranger whose name he learned about six minutes ago while stuck on a ski lift. If his friend turns around and catches him, he'll never hear the end of it. 

It might still be worth it, though. Darren's lips are chapped and warm and his leg starts bouncing up and down again but it doesn't bother Chris quite as much right now. Darren even smells nice. 

If you'd asked Chris last night, he'd have said the hottie probably smelled like leather and spice and coffee. If you'd a few minutes ago, he'd have give it fifty-fifty odds on him smelling like Axe. The reality is a little in between, a generic deodorant scent and something clean. 

It's nice. It's not the fantasy, but life rarely is. This will do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr">](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/104296397115/crisscolfer-fic-a-day-advent-2014-day-three)


End file.
